Alfie Gets in First
Description Alfie has won the race home but in his excitement he locked Mum and Annie-Rose out of the house and himself inside. The story of ‘Alfie gets in First’ shows how Alfie’s mum and his entire neighbourhood try to get him out while Alfie himself has ideas of his own. This story shows something that could easily have happened to you when you are excited to win the race and not thinking properly. It is full of imaginative illustrations which really bring the story to life as you can see what is happening to Alfie whereas what the adults are doing is written in the words as well as the pictures. Will you notice what Alfie is up to? This is a perfect book if you are just learning to read or if you like to read stories with your parents, they can read it to you and you can follow the story in the pictures. The book is a great bed time read so, will you find out what happens to Alfie? Read it to find out! Reader's Reviews This cheerful story is full of imaginative illustrations that captivate and encourage a child’s imagination. The use of words and pictures to illustrate the story is of great use to a child being read to or indeed beginning to read by themselves so that the pictures can support their reading. In fact part of the story is only reflected in the pictures so that a child who is being read to can feel more part of the story as they notice what Alfie is doing while all the adults try and come up with a solution to his predicament. Book-review- Teachers & parents. If you’re looking for a story-book for your class or children, which portrays real-life situations, of growing-up and everyday discovery then Shirley Hughes classical Alfie books are an incredible series. These stories have vibrant illustrations, which help draw and capture a child’s imagination. The book ‘Alfie gets in First’ is an endearing story which portrays an incident that is so common in a child’s world. Giving a brief account of the story, one day Alfie, his mother and his younger sister were coming home from the supermarket. On their way back home, Alfie ran ahead because he wanted to be home first. He ran into the house and did the most extraordinary thing he slammed the door shut. The young boy locked himself inside inadvertently all alone in the house whilst his mother and sister were outside. Once Alfie does close the door Shirley Hughes vibrant illustrations that are engaging in their detail show what Alfie is doing inside while his mother does not have a clue. Many people on the street come to help and there is a real sense of community. Children will be pleased to see how Alfie accomplishes to solve the problem on his own which he created. I think this is a wonderful book, which reinforces the concept of independence and discovering new challenges, despite finding oneself in a difficult situation one gets a real sense of accomplishment when that challenge is faced and solved. Farzana. K Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 3-7 *Reading Aloud Age: 5-7 If you like this you might like *Alfie's Feet *Alfie gives a Hand External links *Add external links here Category:Twentieth-Century Britain